User blog:Valentin girl/Coraline and the Secret Door mobile version
Hy guys, Val here. So the Inka Team have decided to make a mobile version of the hour long Coraline game. To say, this is the first app game that it isn't a demo version of a trailer, but a true game. Which is fine if you want to play it - as I think that Coraline's game was a magnificent hit for the fans of this (as it is the first game that captured mostly everything from the movie). And as Inka Team were thinking, why not make a mobile app game for it? I went to search on google play (where they put the game) to see the informations about it. About a week ago, they posted the original game - with some make overs to it, and they already made an update on 27th July. The latest version of it is 10.0.0, which is great, the size is 30M, which is small and very quickly to dowload. The accomondation is 1.000 + (which is lower then the two demo versions) and people viewing or having it (106 people) is still very low then the two demo versions (the YTSG2 having the most ones). It is available for children on the age of 3 and more, and to download this game, you will have to get an 2.3 android or the newer android. That is somehow a problem for a few people - 'cause they do not have a phone like that and can't play the mobile version. This is a negative side, with having ads popping out of the game and it is a bit annoying (even when you are on the good parts you will be very mad about them). But as there are negative there are also positive sides, like as most ''people are on their phones it is going to be more easier for them to play a game there then going on their computer (if they have one) and play it there - I am okay with both sides and one major thing - IT IS FOR FREE! Anyway, as tempting as it might have been to see the Coraline's game on mobile phone and cursing and asking myself as well as others,' why' did they do this if they announced that''' The Mysterious Island ' will be the first game app on mobile? But then I resist and download the game to see what significant makeovers they made in the mobile version, and to let you know about it. So let us begin. The intro The game will set itself on your wide screen to make it more better to play, as you could see the Inkagames website at first. The next thing that you see is the same as in every game now - the description of what is the game and what you have to do. Note: They made 9 languages now, with counting Spanish, English and Portuguese; it is now playable in France, German, Italian, Polish, Chinese and Japan languages. Also the number of the game is now 10. Settings If you click the button settings, you will see the same - instructions how to play the game, continue the game, what kind of reading time you want (fast, normal, slow), if you want sound affects, environmental sound and auto save (which stores it in your phone of course). And if you are done for today, you can go back to the settings and click save - instead of having the auto save, and the next time you play this game again, it will leave you where you left. Awsome. Note: If you want to get out of the game, there is a button EXIT in the settings and it will take you back to your home page and not by pressing the ESC button as it was mentioned in the instructions ;) Movement The movement is very subtile, as you can only slide your fingers on each object and pick it up - but you gotta do it right, because if you have large fingers, it will be a bit more difficulter to actually pick up the object when... the character goes around it.... Anyway, the swipping is good, the art and colors are still viewed great and you can easily merge with other objects. The game The head start of it all is the same as it was on the PC version, except, when you get the permision of Charlie (father) the camera will view at the floor where an arrow appears. And when you go outside there are question marks on the bushes, so you could find the stick and they disapear. When you come to the hidden well, where you see stones going around it, there is no more the one stone that was left by its own. The black and white baracks, that had written like one moment later or 40 minutes later (in Spanish) were now fluently in English as the whole script of the characters. Improvement. When you come to the Other World, you first hear the loud noises coming from the kitchen and an arrow leading to it's source. In the Other Father's room, you will not see the bass anymore, but will still hear the music and the different lyrics of the song. At the second night, and when Coraline was in her room, you will see an X marking near her doors - so you could put cheese. In the garden, of the Other World, the red trees were now more a bit more dark shade of a red and not highlighted. The two grandmas of the Other World, were still the same (don't worry ;P), but the word DELIVER - when one of them grabed Coraline - was now replaced by the word DROP and Coraline would grab by the edge of a desktop. When you are done talking to Othe Father, about asking where is the mean old Other Mother, there is going to be a scene where the cat comes behind the bridge and awaits you there. As the fight with Other Father is outside, Coraline shoots an orange over to his wheel and making it time to let her go onto the bridge - and when it splats, there is no trace of orange juice. The tree that was blocking the bridge was invisible and not vanished. When you fight the Other Grandmas, you has to go down - in the latest version thre is an arrow pointing down next to Coraline and not anymore the picture of Coraline ducking. As Coraline looks on a paper with numbers, there are now colorful dots next to a number, and when you look on the Ace card of spades there are matching colorful arrows pointing each one on different direction, so you will know the code of Other Mr.Bobinsky. At the last act, when you face with Other Mother, that has turned into a nasty spider woman, you get to see in close view Coraline's parents inside the christmas ball. As for the last ending, as for congragulating you for ending the game, there is now the link of Inkagames app, so you can see and play more games for the mobile. Note: All of these differences were viewed by the help of the original video (when the game was set on 2015), as some parts of what I have written were upgraded in years ahaid. So here it is, the differences I spotted in the mobile game. Another note for you fans: The Inka Team also want to make a Youtubers Saw Game 2 full game app (not just the trailer version) and were thinking of having 10 people to test out the game app themselfs. For the notice, why they are making it, it is because it was the best selling of it all and the game was more succesable then Youtubers Saw Game . So I intend to do a YTSG 2 mobile app blog right when it comes out, to tell you guys if it is good. If you think something is missing, please comment bellow! Valentin girl (talk) 12:42, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Read part two > Category:Blog posts